


Sentiment

by pushingcrazies



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sherstrade but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I whipped up in about half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

“Wake up, Lestrade,” Sherlock hissed.  “You promised to watch with me.”

“’M awake,” Lestrade replied, eyes still closed.  “I’m just resting my eyes.”

“Rest your eyes with them open.”

“Can’t do it, Sunshine.  Just give me a nudge when it starts.”

Sherlock frowned at Lestrade.  He had promised to watch the meteor shower with Sherlock, but neither of them had anticipated him putting in an extra five hours at work today to catch two women on an armed robbery spree.  A regular Thelma and Louise they fancied themselves, and it was half eight before Lestrade could even _think_ about going home, and another hour and a half before he actually managed it.  It was a miracle he’d managed to drag himself over to Sherlock’s so that they could climb up onto the roof for the big event.  But he had promised, as Sherlock was so kind to point out, and Lestrade was a man of his word.

“Not like we’ll be able to see much, anyway,” Lestrade said, eyes still closed.  “Not like we could out in the country.  Maybe next time if you give me enough warning I can plan a couple days off and we can head out to my family’s place.  Wouldn’t that be nicer than this?”

“Hmmm,” Sherlock agreed.

“Why do you even want to watch this shower?   Since when are you interested in astronomy?  Is this about what John said on his blog?”

“You get chatty when you’re tired,” Sherlock said.  “I don’t like it.”

Lestrade chuckled and reached out a hand to blindly pat his knee.  Sherlock was sitting cross-legged beside Lestrade’s prone form.  They had a thick duvet under them for comfort and a couple extra blankets to protect them from the chilly night air.  Mrs Hudson had even filled up a thermos with hot chocolate for them, though judging by Lestrade’s inability to keep his eyes open for more than five minutes at a time, they would have been better off with coffee.  Lestrade left his hand to linger on Sherlock’s knee, presumably too tired to remove it.  Sherlock picked it up and examined it under the moonlight and the light of the sleeping city around them.  He had long since committed the details to his hard drive, but every once in a while he liked to rewrite the file, just to keep it up to date.

“You still wear your ring,” he commented.  “Sentiment?”

Lestrade took a few moments before answering.  “I guess you could call it that.  More like habit, really.”

Sherlock had nothing to say to that, so he placed Lestrade’s hand on his stomach and lay down next to him, shoulder to shoulder.  Lestrade smiled.  He had a nice smile, something that Sherlock didn’t get to see very often.  He wished he saw it more.  Sentiment.

They lay in silence for a long time before Sherlock finally saw it overhead: the first meteor.  It was faint; Lestrade was right about the city lights dimming the view.  Still, Sherlock – true to his word – gave Lestrade a light nudge with his shoulder.

“It’s starting,” he murmured. His only response was a snuffling sound as Lestrade shifted.   Dead asleep.  Sherlock sighed.  Stupid man never should have come over in the first place.  Yet somehow Sherlock didn’t have it in him to wake him up and tell him so to his face.




Sentiment.

But that was okay because later, in revenge, Sherlock would see how many oyster crackers he could fit in Lestrade’s slightly parted mouth before he woke up.

For the record, the answer was nine.


End file.
